It is known to provide an imaging system for a vehicle which functions to provide a rearward view of the vehicle to a driver via a display within the vehicle. Such systems function to assist a driver in backing up a vehicle to a trailer or otherwise positioning or parking the vehicle at a desired location. However, such systems include a display which is typically a video screen which may be expensive to manufacture and implement with the imaging system.